A Night of Passion
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: A night of passion for Aria Montgomery is about to take her on the ride of her life, where she'll find love, happiness and sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.A/N: Hi guys. I know I shouldn't start another story when I've got the sequel to Professor Fitz but I can't find it in me to continue just yet. Good old writers block. However this came to me and I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I sat down and wrote it and figured I might as well post it. Sorry for any mistakes.  
**

**Just to give you a little update I've been unwell for 4 months and been in and out of hospital. I'm alright, just waiting on test results etc so that's why I haven't been on here in a while.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

I wake to the pounding of my head and a weight on my chest. My eyes slowly flutter open, allowing light to filter through.

I squint against the brightness, recognizing a warmth along the right side of my body and a tickle on my neck.

My eyes are sore, my mind thick with fog. There is a lump on the bed to my right and it takes a moment for my eyes to focus on the object.

My eyes widen in shock and I'm frozen in panic.

There is a man in my bed.

There is a _naked_ man in my bed.

I hold my breath when I feel him start to stir, before he settles back into a peaceful slumber.

His head is resting on my chest and I reach my hand out to delicately move his hair from his eyes.

I smile at my night's achievement before reprimanding myself. I slowly tug on the sheet which is tucked under his arm, and my eyes roam his muscly chest before slipping further down his body.

My mouth drops in shock.

_Wow._

Good work, Aria.

I lay there for a few minutes wondering how I'm going to get out of this situation unscathed.

Before I can work out my next move his eyes flutter open, before he shuts them tight fighting the sun.

He brings his right hand up to rub his eyes, unknowingly brushing them against my breast in the process.

I let out a small gasp and he turns his stunning blue eyes on me.

Blue eyes meet hazel and I'm captivated.

"Morning." He slurs with a heartbreaking smile.

"Good morning." I reply with a shy smile.

He leans forward and presses his mouth against mine in a warm, chaste kiss.

I feel his chest against mine and don't even mind the morning breath.

We pull apart and I cast a glance over to my clock on my bedside table; 8:07 am.

"Shit, I'm late. Shit, shit shit." I jump up from the bed and start searching for my clothes from last night.

I can't believe I overslept on the first day of the new school year. My first lecture is at 8.30 am, I'm never going to make it.

I pull on my underwear and bra while searching frantically for the rest of my clothes.

The naked man in my bed alerts me to his present when he lets out a hearty chuckle.

"I need to go." I tell him while still searching for my clothes.

"You do know this is you apartment right? You should put fresh clothes on, not last nights. Although I wouldn't complain. You looked hot in that dress."

I feel a blush creep up onto my cheeks and start moving towards his discarded boxes.

"Right. Then you need to go" I toss his boxers in his directions, laughing quietly when they land on his face.

I walk over to my wardrobe and select todays outfit. I pull on black pants and a blue silky shirt before slipping on my black heels.

I walk back out into the room and toss all my things in my black shoulder bag, sparing a glance at the man who is slipping on his jeans slowly.

I flick the switch on the coffee machine hoping it won't keep me waiting too long.

I run into the bathroom and remove last nights make up before scrambling to apply my make up in record time.

By the time I make it back to the kitchen I pour my coffee into my red travel mug and grab my things and head towards the door with Ezra right behind me.

"What? I don't get any coffee?" He asks me teasingly while I let out a nervous giggle.

"Sorry. I was too busy panicking to worry about my manners." I tell him letting him exit my apartment first.

"No worries, I'll pick some up." He tells me with a wave of his hand.

"Great, anyway I have to go. It was nice to meet you, uh…" I feel my cheeks flame when I realize I don't remember his name.

"Ezra." He tells me with a smirk.

"Right, Ezra."

"It was nice to meet you too, _Aria_." His smirk grows when he successfully remembers my name.

"Hopefully I'll see you again." He tells me with sparkling blue eyes.

"Maybe." I tell him before rushing off.

* * *

"Hey Aria," my three best friends call out to me as I enter the restaurant.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I ask as I slide into my seat next to Spencer and across from Hanna.

"I don't know, you tell us." Hanna tells me with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

I scrunch my own eyebrows in confusion before turning to Spencer with confused eyes.

"I think Hanna was just trying to ask if you've ever heard of cover up."

"Yea, nice hickeys Aria." Hanna teases me with a smirk.

"What?!" I ask in a panic, my hands flying up to my neck.

Hanna passes me her mirror and I stare in disbelief at the two large love bites on my neck.

"I went through all my morning classes like this." I state in disbelief.

"Everyone probably just thought you were really cool." Spencer jokes, enjoying my misery far too much.

"Argh. Just kill me now."

"Soooo. Who was it?" Hanna asks in her 'I want gossip' voice.

"No one." I tell them before turning to my menu.

"Right, no one. You must be pretty talented." I roll my eyes at Spencers sarcasm.

"His name was Ezra and to be perfectly honest with you all. I can't really remember much of last night at all. I was wasted."

"Do you at least remember if he was any good?" Hanna asks, her interest fading.

If I was honest with myself throughout my classes this morning I must admit my thoughts have strayed to Ezra many times catching me off guard and whisking me away into memories of last night. I could feel my body heat up each time I got a flash of my night with Ezra.

"Yes." I tell her cryptically knowing she's dying inside.

"And?"

"He was very, very good." I tell them with a big smile, my mind flying back into the past, wishing I could relive the night while I was sober and really cherish every touch.

"Ohhhh, you're blushing. Must have been good." Spencer teases me while Emily just shares a friendly smile with me.

"So, are you going to see him again?" Hanna asks.

"Probably not, I didn't get his number. I was in too much of a rush this morning."

"What?!" Hanna scolds me.

"Rosewood is a small town Han, I'm sure I'll see him around. But man, you guys shoulda seen him. He's fine."

* * *

I walk into my last class of the day and place my things down as I hear my students file in laughing and chatting about their break.

I write my name on the whiteboard before turning around to survey the large class.

My eyes fall to a familiar guy sitting towards the back, his blue eyes piercing into mine.

My mouth falls open in shock as my brain works to catch up.

Ezra's a student at Hollis.

Ezra's _my_ student.

I think I'm going to be sick.

**A/N: Ok, so I know it seems kind of similar to Porfessor Fitz except Aria's the professor and it's not going to have the same storyline. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Not my best chapter but posted it anyway lol Sorry for any mistakes guys but the new medication I'm on makes me fuzzy, and well stupid lol Jase will be telling me something and 20 minutes later I'll ask him a question and he'll be like 'Seriously Lex?! I told you like 20 minutes ago babe.' So in other words don't expect too much from me at the moment. I actually think my chapters don't make sense when I re-read them but... good luck! lol**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

Ezra is my student.

Naked Ezra.

The Ezra that was in my bed only eight short hours ago.

Oh dear god, I slept with my student.

I'm so totally screwed.

I pull myself together enough to take a deep, calming breath and collect myself.

I tear myself away from Ezra's shocked face and survey the rest of the students.

I give everyone a nervous smile before introducing myself and starting todays' lecture knowing that I'm in for a long two hours.

I feel eyes burning a hole through me while I'm writing an assignment on the board. I don't need to turn around to see that it's Ezra staring.

I continue to write slowly, my cursive handwriting filling up the board while trying to get the courage to turn around and meet his stare.

I put the lid back on the marker with a click and place it on the boards ledge before turning around to see Ezra's stare directed at my ass.

His eyes snap up to meet mine once he realises he's been caught staring and he just smirks at me before winking.

I clear my throat just as the bell rings, saving me from my misery.

I dismiss the class, although it's a pointless task since they are already out of their seat and heading for the door.

I've never been a religious person, never gone to Sunday Church but right now in this moment I send a prayer to God, praying Ezra walks out that door and forgets our one night of passion.

I start packing my items up while discreetly watching him from the corner of my eye. I see him stay seated waiting for everyone else to clear out.

I silently curse at this fact and debate whether I should just walk out and leave this awkward conversation for another time, my rational side wins out and I stay where I am.

He slowly gets up from his seat once the last student departs from the room and swings his backpack over his left shoulder and starts walking towards me.

_Be calm, be cool, be collected._

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and wait for the awkward encounter to begin.

"Aria." Ezra states with a teasing tone.

"It's Professor Montgomery." I tell him stiffly, noting we aren't off to a great start.

"It wasn't Professor Montgomery last night," he tells me with a smirk.

"But I can work with that… it actually sounds kinda hot." I feel my cheeks flame at his words and I struggle to put a sentence together.

"Ezra," I start before he interrupts me.

"Mr Fitz." His smirk grows, his blue eyes showing sparks of mischief.

"Mr Fitz. Last night didn't happen, and can't happen ever again. Do you understand?" I ask, hoping he'll drop the subject.

"But it did happen. You may not remember it, but I do. I'm the cause of those love bites on your neck that students have been talking about all day. I may not have known you were Professor Montgomery at the time of hearing it… but I know it's you now." His right hand reaches up and runs along my neck causing goose bumps to erupt on my smooth skin.

"Mr Fitz, enough." I tell him hotly, feeling heat course through my body from his touch.

"I wasn't being serious before. You can call me Ezra." He tells me seriously, his fingers still caressing my bare neck.

"Look Ezra, I didn't know I was your Professor when we… did what we did but it can't happen again. It's not right." I tell him, feeling regret pool in my stomach.

"_Your _professor?" Once again I'm caught off guard by his candor.

"No, not _your _professor. Just _your_ professor. Oh you know what I mean." I curse at my inability to appear collected in front of my student.

"Right. Well even though you are _my_ professor, this feels right doesn't it?" He asks me as his hand moves from my neck to caress my cheek.

Without conscious thought I move my check into his inviting palm and feel my eyes flutter close.

"This isn't ethical Ezra, and can't happen again. Are we clear?" I ask as I remove his hand and take a step back, feeling the fog being lifted from my brain.

"We're clear. Hey, at least we have the memories, well I do anyway." He readjusts his bag before starting to walk past me.

He turns toward me and place his hands on my waist, his mouth leaning down to brush against my ear.

"If you ever get lonely and want those memories too, let me know. I'll be happy to help you remember." He presses a soft his to my neck before I can protest and flees the room.

I stand there dumbfounded for what could have been minutes or hours before I start to move robotically towards my chair and sit, throwing my head on my desk with a bang.

_What have I done?_

I run my hands through my hair with frustration before rubbing my face, attempting to rid my stress.

I sit there for ten minutes, my mind whirling with thoughts and concerns before I force myself up and out of the college.

* * *

I walk in my front door with a relieved sigh; thanking my lucky stars I made it through the day. I toss my keys onto the table by the door and my shoulder bag to the ground without a care.

I walk over to the fridge and survey my choices for dinner before pulling out a bottle of wine and closing the fridge.

I collect a glass from the cupboard above the sink and pour myself a healthy serve before putting the bottle back in the fridge.

I walk over to the couch with my glass of wine in hand before collapsing into the soft cushions.

I lay there for hours letting reality TV dull my mind before finally dragging myself off to bed.

I drift off into a restless sleep with one last thought.

Tomorrow is another day.

**A/N: Hope you liked, please leave a review with your thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: And another one! I know, I'm shocked too. lol Now this probably has a million mistakes I'm so tried today because I didn't get much sleep last night. But enjoy it anyway :)**

** .dreamers - Glad you are liking it :)  
**

**YourBiggestFan5296 - So glad everything seemed to make sense! Thanks hun  
**

** .Forever - thought you'd like it! :)**

**Fanpire101 - I am back :) and thank you, I'm ok - well at least I'm going to be :)  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing what you think :)**

Chapter 3

_The bar is loud and crowded as I try to fight my way to the front to order a drink. Every attempt is thwarted by a tall leggy blonde or large man trying to gain her attention. _

_In this moment I wish I were a tall leggy blonde, not a petite brunette with hazel eyes. I'm not complaining about my looks, but guys seem to be more attracted to the blondes currently leaning against the bar, biting their lip in anticipation._

_For once I'd like to get to the counter in ease or to have my drink paid for before I can even open my wallet._

_I finally see a open space and leap forward to claim my spot at the bar, I try to signal for the closest bartender but he's too busy taking Miss. Fake Boobs drink order to take notice._

_A man in his forties with a balding spot on his head presses into the gap next to me, I awkwardly try and shuffle away from him._

_As the man behind me keeps inching closer I inch further and further away until my front is presses against another warm chest._

_Startled I look up into the brilliant blue eyes of a handsome young man. He smiles at me in greeting and I smile back shyly._

"_What are you drinking?" He asks casually, like he does this all the time. Which maybe he does._

"_Whatever you're buying." I reply taking a chance._

_He sends mes his charming smile and signals for a bartender who is right with us listening intently to this mystery man order our drinks._

* * *

_Four hours later our sweaty bodies are grinding on the dance floor, the effects of alcohol coursing through our swaying bodies._

_His hands are dangerously close to my bottom and with each song they are drifting further and further to their intended target._

_I run my hands through the mystery mans hair loving the feel of our bodies together, knowing that I may come to regret drinking this much tomorrow morning._

_I smile up at the man whose name I now know is Ezra. Somewhere in my blurry memory I know I should be getting home as I have responsibilities tomorrow._

_As I go to say my goodbyes Ezra's lips are on mine, claiming me as his. Even if it is just for the night._

_I feel warmth spread through my body and down to my core. I gasp as I feel his tongue run against my tight lips and before my brain can protest my lips are open and my mouth is welcoming his warm tongue into my mouth._

_His hands grabs my bottom and squeeze them tight as my hands claw at the back of his neck, wanting to bring him closer._

"_Wanna get out of here?" He mumbles against my lips, the smell of scotch filling my nostrils._

"_Yes." I don't know if it was the alcohol or me talking but I still brought his lips back to mine in vigor._

"_Yours or mine?" I ask through our passionate kisses._

"_Yours." He answers without hesitation and I'm being whisked away for a night of passion._

* * *

_The hallway is dark as we exit the elevator and I stumble blindly towards my apartment door._

_I fumble with the keys until Ezra takes them from me and unlocks the door without a problem._

_He gestures for me to enter before him and I do, feeling his body only inches behind me._

_As soon as we are inside, he slams the door shut and presses me up against it as his dark eyes stare directly into mine._

_The sexual tension is strong and I can feel myself getting wet from his intense look alone._

_His right hand softly brushes hair from my shoulders before trailing down my body to the hem of my dress. His fingers then caress my bare thigh before running his fingers to my lacy panties and teasing me through the thin fabric._

_I throw my head back against the door with a moan of pleasure begging for more._

_He removes his fingers from my panties, before trailing them down the rest of my legs ever so softly._

_I feel goose bumps arise at the sensation of his soft fingers on my smooth skin._

_His hands reach my feet and he taps my right foot signaling me to lift it off the ground, I follow his unspoken instructions without protest and he slips my shoe off before repeating the same actions with my left._

_He trails his hands back up my body as he stands back up to his full height. His lips have yet to touch mine and I yearn to have that feeling again._

_He reaches down and brushes his nose against mine, before moving his lips to my neck._

_I feel him begin to trail kisses up to my jaw and my breath hitches when his lips delicately brush against mine._

_My chest is rising and falling with anticipation and I move my hands to his chest to start unbuttoning his blue shirt._

_His hands still mine three buttons down and he holds them above my head, his intense gaze boring into my hazel eyes._

_He brings his lips down to hover over mine, teasing me with his warm breath blowing across my face._

_A few long moments later his warm lips are infused with mine, our tongues dueling._

_He slowly lets go of my hands and runs them down my body again before resting them on my waist._

_He pulls be flush against him and I moan as I feel his erection against my stomach._

_I start edging him backwards until the back of his legs are against my bed, I then push him down ensuring our mouths are only apart for mere seconds._

_My small hands work at unbuttoning his shirt once more, and pushing it off his shoulders and throwing it onto the ground._

_His hands are dragging down my zipper before running over my ass and pulling me against him._

_I grind down on him wanting nothing more than to have him inside me._

_His hands work on slipping the dress off me as I get started on his belt and zipper._

_Once his pants and my dress are forgotten on the floor he rolls us over so his warm body is trapping mine against the cool, crisp white sheets._

_He starts kissing his way down to my panties while his hands slowly pull them down my legs. I kick them off when I feel them around my ankles and Ezra's fingers work on getting me out of my matching bra._

_My exposed nipples are hard and begging for attention when Ezra's warm mouth starts showing them the attention they have been lacking for months._

_My hands are itching to pull off his boxers and guide his cock to my entrance._

_A minute later I have succeeded and a condom is being rolled onto Ezra's hard cock before he rubs it against my wet entrance. _

_I buck against him and he presses his lips against mine before thrusting into me._

_My hips move with his, our movements in sync._

_We keep up the rhythm until we're both close, Ezra speeds up his thrusts causing me come apart in his arms, Ezra not far behind._

_This is just the beginning of our night of passion._

**A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
